


Wake-Up Call

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Double Dippin', Multi, Threesome, Wake-Up Sex, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain
Summary: Story idea by @mrdaxxonford. I just put in the details.





	Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Story idea by @mrdaxxonford. I just put in the details.

Mabel sipped her “coffee” thoughtfully. There actually wasn’t even a smidgen of the real thing in her mug, but since it carried everything people normally added to coffee (creamer, sugar, jam, pop rocks, etc.), she figured it counted. It woke her up well enough to to catch her brothers still unconscious in the morning.

The dorks were as predictable as the sunrise. Tell them the parents had a 5 AM flight the next morning and voila, they’re in each others’ arms by the time you wake up. Ty’s bed was immaculate, leading her to believe they’d spent the entire night together in Dipper’s. They probably stayed up the whole time too, just waiting to hear the car leave the driveway. Then they had their fun.  
  
She felt a little envious (okay, a lotta envious) about how they got to share a room. They could take chances with each other that she couldn’t be a part of. Still, she could accept it as something she just had to deal with considering the nature of their relationship. Today, though, like, couldn’t they keep it in their pants a few more hours so she could join in? Frustrating, in more ways than one.

Dipper stirred a bit, his eyes slowly opening. “Ma-mabes? That you?” he yawned.

“Mmm,” Mabel hummed in confirmation, “Comfy with your teddy bear?”

Dipper chuckled quietly, their brother’s head half visible against his shoulder. A comforter covered most of the two, but Mabel could see enough to know Dipper was topless. He shifted it down so that Ty’s snoozing visage came into sight as well. Dipper ran his fingers into his hair and gave an affectionate scratch.

“Yeah. Our little TyGuy is the best teddy bear of them all.”

Mabel smiled. Wasn’t that the truth. He always was the best cuddler. No, wait, she was supposed to be mad they got started without her. She tried to return to her frustrated state.

“Care to join us, Baby Maybe?” Ty murmured.

Mabel opened her mouth to retort, but giggled instead. She hadn’t expected Ty to be awake and had been caught off-guard.

“Pretty comfy in here, Mabes,” Dipper said, scootching away from his twin. “I think you should take him up on the offer.”

“I suppose I might,” Mabel said, setting her “coffee” down and walking over.

Ty’s hand flew blindly into the air, stopping her approach. “No clothes zone,” he said, voice dripping with authority.

“The law’s the law,” Mabel said with a shrug as she removed her garments.

She wiggled her way in between them, relishing the feeling of their skin on hers. As she found her place, the two moved in against her. She giggled again at the feeling of their hard cocks against her, Dipper’s on her pelvis and Ty’s between her cheeks.

“I said it was comfy, didn’t I?”

“Oh, it’s very comfy,” Mabel said, “Maybe I should interrupt your morning ‘fencing’ matches more often?”

Ty gasped, “She thought we got started without her!”

“I guess she doesn’t think much of us. Walks in on us having some bro-time and thinks we’re being raunchy,” Dipper said, shaking his head.

“Tsk, tsk. You know what they say about assuming, Mabel?” Ty asked.

“It makes an ass out of you and me?”

“Yup! And I was just telling Dip that-”

“His ass is better than yours.”

Mabel felt Ty pull away, then Dipper suddenly spun her around to face the other way as he slipped back into the covers. Ty had a bottle in his hand and squeezed a dollop of fluid on his fingers. They disappearing under the blanket, but Mabel felt a cool touch between her legs. She opened them and his hand passed through.

“We actually did get started without you,” Ty admitted. Mabel felt his arm move up and down, no doubt lubing Dipper up. “But it was a while ago, so we’re ready for round 2. Maybe we can find out whose ass is really better.” He grinned as his wet fingers moved to Mabel’s butt, circling her hole a few times before sinking in abruptly.

Mabel moaned at the feeling of her brother’s fingers moving in and out of her. She nibbled her lip when they pulled all the way out, only to guide a larger presence to their place. Dipper pushed gradually into her, and Mabel screwed her face at the feeling of her ass being filled. Eventually, he was fully inside her and Mabel huffed quietly as tingles flowed about her body.

Suddenly, another pressure entered her, from the front this time. Ty smoothly slid into her pussy and Mabel opened her mouth wide in a voiceless scream at the incredible feeling of both her brothers inside her at once. “Oh g-god…” she stuttered.

Then Dipper began slowly pulling out. Just as he was almost out, he started pushing back in. Ty immediately mirrored the movement, sliding out in perfect unison so that he was almost out of her right when Dipper was completely inside. Their timing was impeccable in the way only twins can accomplish and Mabel’s mind quickly grew foggy as they picked up the pace.

“You like *hah* this? You like being between us?” Ty asked.

“Fuck yes,” Mabel moaned. “I love it.” She smashed her lips to his, hoping to shut him up so he could focus on fucking her.

“What am I? Chopped liver?” Dipper panted sarcastically. Mabel twisted back to kiss him, her eyes rolling up a bit as he twitched deep inside her ass.

Mabel felt the coil of pleasure inside her twist and snap under the unrelenting pounding of Dipper and Ty inside her. She couldn’t even scream it hit her so hard. Instead, a bout of gibberish syllables and drool escaped her mouth as her muscles spasmed around the twin cocks inside her. And just when it seemed they would end, she felt both her brothers pull back and slam deep inside to fill her with their hot cum, sending another orgasm through her body.

The triplets collapsed in exhaustion, all breathing heavily. Dipper reached past Mabel to grab Ty and pull them all together in a sweaty pile. Mabel glowed at the feeling of her two favorite people surrounding her so intimately.

“So,” Ty said, still catching his breath, “best ass?”

“Too close to call. I’ll just have to call it a tie and award ‘Best ass’ to myself,” Dipper answered.

“Bullshit!” Mabel and Ty said in unison. They all laughed loudly, then snuggled in together.

“Thanks for the wake-up call Mabes,” Dipper said.

“How about another in time for the next round?” Ty asked with a yawn.

“You betcha.” Mabel mumbled as they sank into a restful slumber, dreams of further debauchery dancing in their heads.


End file.
